Canela & Pastel
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué no hay mejor combinación de azúcar y tranquilidad que ellos dos. (Drabbles IzuOcha)


Bueno siempre quise escribir algo de ellos, así que aproveché mis ganas de escribir para traerles esta pequeña serie de drabbles que iré actualizando conforme se me dé el tiempo uwu)/

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos están hechos sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho azúcar y canela. Como ellos siempre deben ser.

 **Canela & Pastel. **

**Drabble no.1**

 **Mano.**

Su pluma resbaló por la hoja blanca de su libreta en forma rápida, precisa, casual, se sumergió entre notas de héroe y murmuro relativos a los apuntes de clase. Midoriya se sintió afortunado, agradeció que Iida-kun le hubiera prestado sus apuntes restantes (No sin antes darle un enorme discurso acerca de la responsabilidad que tenía como integrante del cuerpo académico de la U.A), sonrió, sumergiendo el bolígrafo y llenando de tinta alrededor, formas de garantizar el menor de los daños, formaciones para el rescate, principios para ser un héroe.

—Iida-kun era muy ordenado con sus apuntes —susurró, después de que el gotero de la pluma rasgará un poco más en la hoja.

—Siempre me ha gustado pedírselos a él también —añadió una voz ajena, dulce.

Midoriya no advirtió de una presencia enfrente de él, alguien, sin embargo Deku se detuvo de seguir escribiendo, pero en vez de levantar la mano optó por ignorarlo y asintir.

—¡Sí! Es maravilloso lo que debía esperar de un estudiante de la U.A —ahora levantó la vista, ojos avellanos se cruzaron por su campo de visión. Ambos asintieron, y estallaron en una risa suave que se desvaneció junto al eco del salón.

Midoriya al ya no ver relevante seguir conversando con ella, desistió a su montonero de tinta negra. Uraraka suspiró, jugó con los pliegues de su falda un rato, tratando de desaparecer el reciente nerviosismo que la había atacado.

 _Lo haré_ , se animó a ella sola.

 _Debo hacerlo, no tengas miedo,_ volvió a repetirse.

Midoriya no supo cuándo el banquillo de enfrente fue removido en su asiento y colocado con estrategia para estar enfrente de él, sólo percibió las pequeñas y blancas manos de Uraraka que se colaban en la linde del escritorio, encajándose furtivamente en la madera.

—¡Deku-kun! ¿Somos amigos, no es así?

Ella inició, Midoriya se extraño de la pregunta, pero respondió con sinceridad.

—Así es.

—¿Y pase lo que pase? ¿Te diga lo que te diga lo seguiremos siendo?

La pluma se detuvo, Midoriya levantó la vista con una curiosidad reflejada en esos dos ojos de matiz verde. Algo inseguro, asintió.

—A-Así...¡¿Qué estás haciendo Uraraka-san?!

Se aproximó a él, con expresión neutral, Midoriya tuvo la tentación de alejarse cuándo ella se aproximaba, segundo a segundo, la distancia era separada hasta que sus narices se cruzaron en un encuentro fortuito.

Midoriya casí pudo sentirla, su aliento de fresa, su perfume acaramelado y esos ojos decididos de tono chocolate.

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

Tragó saliva, esperando el próximo movimiento, uno crucial, uno decidido.

Lo que hiciera su amiga.

Sin embargo, sólo llegó unos cálidos dedos a los suyos, espabilando y provocando que soltará la tan preciada pluma que sirvió de compañera, ésta cayó, rebotando sobre el suelo, pero Deku no pudo sostenerla, estaba más ocupado teniendo algo encima suyo.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y su mano fue estirada hacia la dirección de la castaña, éste sonrió dando un escrutinio rápido.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu mano es más grande que la mía!

Festejó, sin embargo, el mismo Midoriya lo ignoró estaba más preocupado en querer retirar las manos dónde comodamente los dedos se entrelazaban.

—¡U-Uraraka...! —Midoriya Izuku quedó atonito, con las manos entrelazadas en un sentimiento cálido y un corazón vapuleando contra su pecho.

Pero ella lo ignoraba, estaba más feliz ahora que sabía que Hagakure le debía dinero.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Quería seguir escribiendo! Bueno, tengo cierto amor por el generador de palabras. Así que me daré mi tiempo de ir actualizando de drabbles pequeños de esta bella ship que me gusta mucho uwu)/


End file.
